Fallout:Pan's Utopia
by ChadR-2014
Summary: An FEV mutant/'Parahuman" (Who think as Anthromorphic Animal) is successfully invade lands around St. Louis, later established as Semi-Theocratic Elective Monarchy under mostly Cult of Pan/lesser extant Horn God. Brother of Steel's Eastern Divison/Mid Eastern Divison see Pan's Nation as 'Most Anti-Humanist Enemy' and start possible War of "Domaint Species of Earth" as BoS believes.
1. Note Entries (Semi-Prologue)

Note # 1, September, 226X

* * *

I who got interested on FEV want to be an Anthromorphic Furry between 2266 to 2268?, He started to find some Geneticists, Bioengineers, Semi-Federal Ghoul as only Test subject and Unmutated Human with Thunderbird as also Test subject an Abandon Biotech center what got some Ghouls to killed within days. As for now then were organization before "evolve" declared nationhood in somewhere in 2280s.

Most successed to wiped them, Now control that Abandon Biotech center with some ["Feral"] Super Mutant blood sample to reactive on make sure it infected on Pure unintected animals.

Updated - October, 226X: Some them almost work, Put two dead with mutation vomited, maybe Super-Aids? Need more testing on them.

Note # 2, July, 226X

* * *

It make few animals mostly successfully mutated, Now testing on Human trials with one of test subjects to make sure its effects them grow furs, ears and tails from Pre-War animals or some Post-War animals in same room?

Note # 3, February, 226X

* * *

Take four months, With big success on some testing with Normal human with slowly some fur and bone tissue are contracted by every week. Some them are acting feral with one is remain semi-civilzed with intellegence is around 80 to 90 IQ. Some Scienist is are mostly fine, Not one them is infected with virus.

Need start check on DNA samples.

Updated: Found four independent wastelanders outside for find some water, chems, etc. as Normally wastelanders do. I send employees out to talking some Wastelanders about give them some task about join some quest on getting some electricty, water, supples and steal some blood on Civil Super Mutants though killing them to make some blood on "undoing FEV effects". Mostly them buying it, For next week they got all them with Super Mutant blood with "Probable rarest" FEV strain that could means turning point for all us.

Note # 4, August 2269

* * *

Over some few to several years, We finally got Mutate strain to be mostly infectious to most likely infected majority non-pure humans with some Ghouls into Sub-Species/Types of Humans.

Test# 1

Starting the test with attempted infected settlement an 30 miles away "Missouari River Wasteland" with this modified virus, Come out that used an Infected FEV now almost mutated Mostly civilzed Human-Goat Hybird begin walking there infected the settlement with virus.

Day 1: The Infected Victim is reached its target, He wearing an robe an scarf to cover the identity with some caps for Post-War currency. He reached that Guard saying something to him, He responded with handwaves with some talking about how any uninfected or infected animals around the area. Guard said "They some around infected animals [arent raditated or got FEV], So Guard let the infected victim go due how stupidly lazy missed prevent now infection from spead. The settlement is contained between 80 to 150 people, Got four "factions" within settlement one this religious sect that possibly Syncretic with Protestant and Church of Atom (Atomism, Pefer term) belief spead from Megaton to most small part of Eastern Region of Wasteland several decaders ago.

Day 5:The Infected victim left the settlement and returning to Center on see progress on settlement "Transformation"/Transmutation in next month. Couple people from that settlement are lightly devloping few animal traits (Bovine and Canine traits) and 'dumb down' 20- every 10 hours. Some people are little to less worried of seeing them as normal.

Day 6: Same couple are now "Idoitic" and victims ears as almost now reforming, Other person now infected with couple Canine traits, Bone tissue mildly forming, Doctor checking on two victims of trying explaining "lack of intellegence" with nearly starting seeing ear change with Canine mutation. Doctor is now likely infected, [Unintentionally Derping herself].

Day 7: Four people infected, Two still mutating with mildly feralization also force staying in homes/apartments, Doctor unintentionally infected 7 people within settlement. Third victim's tail bone sturcture is appear more in every several hours. Some people from settlement rumors and now sightly worried of their resident and possibly doctor's biological/phyiscal changes (They notice's not Ghoul transformation).

Day 8: Doctor is not coming to work, Mostly worried they find Mr. Gusty's medic variant to check what going on the few people. Three people goes downward to feralization even further. Settlement Mayor announced unforcedly martal law within Settlement cause some people cant get out of Settlement and form protest, Few escape from Settlement (One probably infected). First victim now showing actual fur and now tail tissue begins forming up now. Other victim tail bone now mostly visably appears to be defintely Canine.

Day 10: 32 to 38 people infected, Four people now fully infected with virus, Now look more feralized than two day eariler, With one mostly remaining civilized. 60% demand to get outside from the big fortified town. The town's secrity fight them down as one bites the protesters arm. Most people now realized they give up due now its FEV virus beginning infected, All them now returning their homes.

Day 20: 70 to 86 people infected, 36 people now fully infected, Nine them feralized than nine days eariler, Half of infected still remaining civilized. Town Permently closed until Transmutation is completed. "We need plan to "Save" the town from spead any further."

Day 40: Your team fly there with Thunderbird to first town to control. Two hours an town now officically under control within Organization, Recivilized several feral Parahuman 'mutants' to officially control. Town re-semi opened for trade put not rest of town. - Test is Completed

Day 60 (End of Test): N/A

Test# 2

Starting second test to infection on now two settlements (Near far from St. Louis and one almost close from Organization), Send two infected victims (One get in Thunderbird to far near from settlement in 15 miles). Send same Ventrebird in most nearested area as same from last test.


	2. Small Rise and Birth of Nation

**Declared of Nationhood/Nationality Day (June, 2284)**

* * *

The day has come in 2284 that today as not longer as Organization and now as Nation under Furry speciemen, Ten to Fourthteen settlements and town are control, Used of Biotechnology is now treated as Nation's only Miltary technology, 30,000 people infected with virus, Now established council to formed the Main Goverment of Pan, And sent some FEV bombs into other settlement within South Wasteland.

Few Settlements are quickly announced to formed Miltia's Army to attempted againist newly formed nation, They send some scouts to attempted killing leader (Me) and try eradicated the virus by destorying them as until they fight into "The Place".


End file.
